


Tattered Notebook.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, He draws, He proposed, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You chose the guy.<br/>It's also really short.<br/>Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tattered Notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> You chose the guy.  
> It's also really short.  
> Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing.

She always wondered what was in that notebook he always kept at his side. She didn't know what to do with the information she had received when she asked. It took almost a hundred times, but he finally let her see.  
They were drawings, very good drawings too. Then she found one that truly caught her attention, it was her. The thing about that tattered notebook, was that it was real, everything he drew. Except the reoccurring drawings of them together. Those were ones she liked best, she was the only one to see them.  
That tattered notebook held all of his secrets, but she couldn't read them. He wouldn't let her. Except for the day that he proposed to her, simple but a very classy line of: 'My heart, my music, my very soul. Do me another favor and take my last name.' and the ring was stuck in the middle of the pages.


End file.
